Carnelian Augustus
of the Kingsglaive | residence = | alias = | epithet = "Infallible Wall" (不抜壁, Nukenaikabe) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = July 25 | height = 6'4" | dfbackcolor = FF0000 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Carnelian Augustus, preferring to go by August, is the General of the Kingsglaive that serve the Starfall Kingdom. As their leader, revered as their most powerful warrior, August is a loyal citizen and military commander that has braved the front lines for the sole intention of protecting Starfall and its Empress. To the world, he is known as Starfall's "Infallible Wall", for he is their last stronghold that has weathered through countless battlefields and even entire wars; four scars etched onto his face and body that were given to him by each of the four Yonko as proof of his survival. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Kenjutsu August Star August Star (甕星, Mikaboshi): Carnelian Augustus is a man that has never once cared for the Starfall Kingdom. He is what you would call an immigrant who only came to this nation on the word of his beloved wife who originated from this land. At one time, Starfall was the victim of a ceaseless war that persisted for nearly a century, and during that time, August's wife fled in pursuit of a safe haven, which is around the time she would eventually meet August and fell in love with him. The two would even conceive a child. But his wife would never forget her love for her homeland and the grief it caused her to know she had to abandon it. Although he advised against it, ultimately the three of them would go to Starfall amidst its horrible civil war, and August vowed to assist in fighting in order to end the war for her sake. Tragedy, however, would strike and a bombing caused the death of both his wife and his infant child. In his despair, August carved a warpath on the battlefield, killing indiscriminately between both sides before both factions had to call a ceasefire and work together just to quell his rampage. Everything August cherished in this world was gone, and all that was left to him was the love of his wife and child, but also the deep admiration his wife had for the kingdom of Starfall. That burning will that was passed from her to August awakened something within the warrior. It is a style of swordsmanship born to August throughout the countless battlefields that he has survived. The aptly-named "August Star" is an awakening of the burning will within him that was passed on in the wake of his wife and child's demise. At the pinnacle of swordsmanship, the heart and blade become one, and the sword becomes an extension of the wielder. In some ways, one could say the blade itself reflects the heart of its wielder. August's blade, therefore, is an embodiment of the will to protect the kingdom that his beloved wife cherished. August Star causes his sword to illuminate brightly, appearing like a warming light to the citizens of Starfall and a blinding flare to all those who view Starfall as their enemy. A construct of light appears behind August, resembling a pair of arcs that come together to form the visage of a star, which floats behind August and remains active the entire time he engages in August Star. It too produces a similar blinding light as well. The power of the August Star lies in the reason behind why it was born. A desire to end all violence and aggression toward the Starfall Kingdom in order to bring about peace. When all else was gone, all that August had left — the sole reason for living — was to save the nation that his wife loved. His sword embodies this singular desire that drives August beyond all other. It is a sword that can nullify any power that possesses offensive qualities. Whether it be a Devil Fruit, Haki, or any other ability, if it possesses the characteristics to cause harm, August Star can completely neutralize it upon coming into contact with August's blade. retreats when an imbued sword or limb is cut by it, a Devil Fruit user's body takes form and its characteristics retreat before the glow of the August Star's illumination. The only exception to the August Star's power is any power that is solely devoted to a supplementary effect such as healing or defense. Any power wielded with the sole intention of healing one's self or others, or defending one's self or others, cannot be nullified by the August Star. However, abilities that enhance are subject to August's blades, for enhancement can be used for the sake of producing further destruction and injury. Haki History Major Battles Quotes Behind the Scenes